Stupid bet
by derherher
Summary: A story in which Kuroo Tetsuro has a sort of affection for Tsukishima Kei. One morning, the raven haired guy invited (forced) the Karasuno's middle blocker to have a quick match against him, in which the glasses-kun accepted solely as an extra practice. As expected, Nekoma High's captain won. KuroTsuki (Kuroo x Tsukishima)


**AN: Warning, ooc.**

* * *

"No, I'm not doing it, Kuroo-san."

"You accepted the challenge, Tsukki."

"I did not. I just wanted to practice as usual." He glances up at the clock. He spent an entire morning practicing with him.

"Regardless." The black haired third year waves his arm. "You lost. Now do it." He gives the blond a kind of glare that makes him uneasy. Damn, just because  
he's older.

He pouts and stares down at the upperclassman. "Fine." He grunts, he doesn't bother to hide his annoyance from the other.

Kuroo voices his surprise. "Wow! You actually agreed, Tsukki? You're doing it?"

"Well, you're going to nag me if I don't anyway." Irritated, he turns around and leaves to join the other Karasuno guys for lunch.

"Hey hey. What's this? Why is that guy from Nekoma sitting with us?" Hinata nudges Kageyama.

"I don't care! Stop nudging me or I'll send the ball to your face again later."

"Huh!? Aren't you curious too!?"

"You can go ask him why he's sitting here!"

"Tsukki~" Kuroo forces his way between the two childhood friends, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The freckles of course, doesn't like it.

"Kuroo-san, please sit somewhere else." He says indifferently, contrasting to what he's actually feeling.

"Now, now. Don't be cold to me." He wraps an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. The glasses guy stiffens, and stares at the empty space above Hinata's  
gaping face.

"Whoa! Are you two like best friends or something? Geez, I'm jealous!" Hinata squirms and is generally being noisy in his seat, to Kageyama's protest. "Shut  
up, Hinata!" He scolds.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls out in worry. The guy is still petrified and not daring enough to remark to Kuroo's overly friendly gesture. Who knows what he will do next.

Kuroo leans his head to the slowly leaning away blond. His spiky hair tickles his neck and face. "Your hair is wet with sweat, you know. Please move away so I can breathe fresh air instead of your unpleasant smell."

Nekoma's captain gasps in silent. "You broke my heart, Tsukki." Then he presses his forehead against Tsukishima's, and displays his dangerous smirk. "Want me to tell everybody about us?"

Tsukishima's heart sinks, and everyone at the table is now shifting their attention to them. He growls inwardly, and gives an angry glare to Kageyama, who looks way too happy over his suffering.

"What is it!? Tell us! Tell us!" Hinata almost jumps up and down in his seat, and slamming his palms against the table, almost spilling the neighbors' milks.  
Kuroo chuckles. "Tsukki and I are-"

"Kuroo-san, I can't eat if you're clinging to me like this." Tsukishima cut him, voice irritated and calm, while his heart almost explodes from fear.

"What is it, bastards?" Tanaka yells from the end of the table. "Being all mysterious, are ya!? It's damn annoying!" He growls loudly, Sugawara chuckles nervously, and Sawamura tugs on Tanaka's back shirt to stop him from charging them.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima whispers as low as he can. "I'll behave..please don't tell them.." His face can't hide his feeling, he's scowling so deep and struggling to keep his mouth shut, and that's definitely something he's not used to do.

"Fi~ne." Kuroo purrs in his ear, drawling out the word. Tsukishima is protesting in his head. Kuroo's clinging to him and whispering in his ear playfully is a dead giveaway. Is there a brain somewhere inside his head?

And to confirm his wariness, Hinata whispers to Kageyama, a loud whisper that even Tsukishima from across him can hear. "They kinda look like a couple. It's creepy." A shudder goes up Hinata's body and up to his ginger hair.

Tsukishima clucks his tongue. Even an idiot like Hinata notices something is wrong.

"Tsukki, are you okay?" His friend asks from beside the purring Kuroo Tetsuro with shaky voice.

His voice is so low he can pretend he didn't hear him just now, thus he keeps eating despite the third year restricting his movement.

The awkward atmosphere and suspicion dies down once Nekoma's captain gets called over by his coach, while scolding him for his disappearance.

"Phew, what was that about, right?" As soon as he's gone Yamaguchi scoots closer to his friend, and laughs nervously.

"Dunno." He shrugs.

* * *

"You like that glasses guy from Karasuno." Kenma states flatly.

Shock goes through Kuroo's body and sends even more hair upwards. "Wh-What was that, Kenma?" He laughs nervously and scratches his head.

"Oh, it's true. I was just guessing."

He hits his forehead with his palm, and murmurs 'damn it'.

"Don't be depressed about it. You're being obvious, that's all."

* * *

Kuroo manages to call Tsukishima over to practice together with him again, despite of what happened during lunch. Maybe he's a tsundere? The thought makes him giggle, "How cute", he thinks to himself.

The blond stares at him irritated, apparently he caught the sight of him giggling by himself.

He pulls him to the side of the court moments later.

"What?" Tsukishima glares down at him yet again.

"Stop looking down on me like that, Tsukki. It's scary!~"

Tsukishima smirks. "Heh, can't help it, Kuroo-san. You're so short."

"Just one centimeter, dammit! You disrespectful first year!" He crosses his arms and pouts.

The blond shrugs carelessly. Devious smirk is still plastered on his face.

"You seem more cheerful now, Tsukki." He grins, his sulking mood is instantly gone once the thought to force the Karasuno's middle blocker do what he says runs through his mind.

"Hm? I'm just glad the day is almost over."

"Ah, our bet is coming close to an end, huh? That makes me kind of sad." He shakes his head.

"But." He continues, while the taller guy is squirting some water into his mouth. That almost turns him on. "I won't make it so easy for you."

Tsukishima puts down the bottle and squints an eye to his direction.

Kuroo chuckles darkly. "For example," He takes a step forward, and grabs the blond's front shirt to prevent him from backing away. He pulls the guy harshly towards him and pecks him just right next to his frowning lips.

Tsukishima goes white as a sheet. And Kuroo walks back into the court with his head held up, grinning to himself.

* * *

"Hm?" Hinata stops in his track while noticing the tall guy looking extremely pissed."Where have you been, Tsukishima? We were looking for y-"

"Kids should go to bed early if they wanna grow taller, you know~" Smirk appears suddenly, as if he didn't look pissed a second ago.

"I'm going to pee, you jerk!" Hinata is fuming and still starring up at him.

Tsukishima, however, doesn't bother to stop walking and heads to their room.

In the dimly lit corridor, the shorty can't see the red speck just above the neckline of his shirt.

He unconsciously rubs the mark with his fingers, it still hurts.

Kuroo just suddenly pulled his head to the side, and attacks his apparently sensitive skin with his teeth. The pain made him yelp. And for some reason the older guy liked it and he started pressing his wet lips on every inch of his neck. He was just starring at the ceiling above him and prayed it would be over  
quickly.

He covers his head with blanket. He wish he went to the bathroom and washed the drying saliva covering his neck. He angrily wipes it with his sleeve and falls asleep not long after that.

_Stupid bet._

* * *

**Second AN: Um, mind reviewing? I couldn't resist writing about these two and the lack of this pairing makes me suffer (as if AoAka hasn't done a good job at that).  
Anyway, I'm pretty new to the series, and I marathoned the manga in two days. So pardon any errors ;;**


End file.
